


Sudden Surprises

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Request Stories [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day America pays Japan a surprise visit and takes him out for a day of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Surprises

Sudden Surprises

A Sudden knock at the door caught Japan’s attention as he finished setting his breakfast out on the table.

“Who could that be? I was not expecting any visitors today” Japan thought aloud to himself as he went to answer the door.

“Good morning Japan!” America greeted loudly once Japan had fully opened the door.

“Good morning Mr. America. What brings you here?”

“Well I was just flying my new plane and I was due for a pit stop so I landed at Narita airport. I also wanted to see you so I could return your video game, it was really fun!” replied America as he held out a video game case. Japan slowly took the case from America.

“Thank you. Was there anything else you needed?”

“Um” America’s eyes were averted and downcast. “I was actually hoping that we could spend the day together, if you’re not too busy that is”  
Japan noticed a faint blush coloring his cheeks as he spoke.

“That’s fine. I did not have any plans today but-”

“Great! There’s a bunch of things I want to see and you can be my tour guide since this is your home” America began excitedly.

“But!” Japan reiterated himself. “I just made my breakfast and I would like to enjoy it before we set out for the day”

“Oh! Right! That was a bit rude of me, um, I’ll just go admire your garden so take your time eating” America replied.

“Wait. You may come sit inside with me. I only made enough for myself but I can at least offer you some tea” said Japan as he stepped aside for America to come in.

“Thanks” said America as he inclined his head and gingerly entered the house. Japan placed the video game on a nearby table and then followed America into the kitchen. America had taken a seat opposite of where Japan had placed his breakfast. Japan swiftly retrieved a cup and set it in front of America before filling it from the tea pot set in the center of the table. “Thanks” America said as he took a sip of the tea. Japan took his seat and watched America carefully as he ate his breakfast.

‘Why is he so fidgety? He’s never been very good at keeping still but he seems far too nervous or embarrassed. What’s really going through that mind?’ Japan asked himself as he noted America’s involuntary foot tapping, his twiddling fingers and squirming posture.

“Where were you interested in going today America?” inquired Japan.

“I really want to go to Tokyo Dome! They have a live super hero show and an amusement park! I also wanted to have dinner at this restaurant called Ginza Sky Lounge and hit a video game store so I can stock up on some new games!” America answered as he perked up dramatically. “Oh! And since this is a private personal day could I call you Kiku? You can call me Alfred even if you still want me to call you Japan”

“It is fine with me to use my informal name” replied Kiku as he cleared the table of his dishes. “Shall we go then?”

“Yeah! The show doesn’t start for another hour so we should have plenty of time to get there” said Alfred as he jumped up and headed for the door.

“Do you have tickets?” asked Kiku as he slipped into his shoes while grabbing his wallet and car keys off a side table near the front door.

“Yeah, as soon as I heard about the show I bought tickets and that was months ago!” replied Alfred as he pulled open the door and followed Kiku to his car.

‘If you bought tickets for the show today months ago why didn’t you say something to me about going in advance? Why give me an I was in the neighborhood approach?’ Kiku pondered as he started his car. Soon enough the two arrived at Tokyo Dome city.

“This is as close as I could get us. It is still about a 20 minute walk to the stadium” stated Kiku as he locked his car.

“Thanks for driving! I think the walk will help me burn off some energy” replied Alfred as he stretched his arms above his head. As the two started their walk Kiku couldn’t help but steal curious glances at Alfred.

“Alfred what would you have done if I had not been available today?” Kiku finally asked as they approached the stadium gates.

“Probably leave. I don’t really know my way around Tokyo so I wouldn’t have made it to the show on time and it’s pretty lonely to go out to dinner or to an amusement park by yourself” replied Alfred as he handed two tickets to one of the gate attendants.

“Enjoy the show” greeted the attendant as he scanned the bar codes on the tickets. Alfred handed one of the tickets to Kiku before going inside. Kiku followed him silently. It didn’t take long before the two found their seats.

“Here we are!” Alfred announced as he led Kiku to the center of the very first row. “I want to be as close to the action as possible!”

‘Well at least this is normal for you’ Kiku decided as he took his seat next to Alfred.

“I know planning is not really your thing so why did you plan a trip here and pack an entire day full of activities only to abandon them if I had not agreed to accompany you? You are acting quite strange today Alfred, what is going on with you?” Kiku demanded.

“Well um…” Alfred quickly tried to come up with an explanation. Kiku tried to search his eyes for the answers he couldn’t puzzle out but Alfred managed to look in every direction except directly at him.

“And now please put your hands together for the Guardians of Justice!” boomed the announcer through the speakers as the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared over the center of the stage.

“Bwa ha ha ha! There will be no Guardians of Justice here today! For I have finally rid the world of those weaklings!” shouted a gravelly voice. Moments later the owner of that voice rose from the ground and was standing under the spotlight where the heroes should have appeared. Roars of boos were shouted from the audience. “I appreciate your enthusiasm!” continued the villain. “I have separated the Guardians and have placed cameras at each location so we can all watch their demise together!” as he spoke a large screen was lowered behind him. Once he finished his speech he clicked a button on the remote control in his hand which turned the screen on. The screen was split into sections each showing a hero in a different environment and in various stages of peril. A gasp left the audience as they took in the images on the screen. “Farewell Guardians of Justice!”

“Not so fast you fiend!” called a man in a white uniform from the right side of the stage.

“The White Guardian?! But you fell to the doom with my brother six months ago!” gasped the villain.

“Yes we fell but we survived! Your brother has been in a coma these last six months. He’s been receiving treatment under an alias at a local hospital. I faked my death and disappeared because I could not accept my younger sister; the Red Guardian leading our team. But now I see that my pride and cowardice has jeopardized everything we have sworn to protect! I am here to rescue my team and put an end to your crazed plan!” said the White Guardian as he charged at the villain.

“Wow! That show was amazing!” praised Alfred as he clapped and cheered with the rest of the audience after the show.

“You never answered my question” Kiku reminded him.

“All this excitement has really worked up my appetite! Is there a McDonald’s around here?” asked Alfred.

“Yes, follow me” Kiku sighed slightly annoyed as they waded through the crowd to the exit. Around half an hour later the two sat together at a local McDonald’s. Kiku had a simple fish sandwich meal while Alfred had ordered the sumo special. The special included just about every item on the menu at ten times the normal portion. Kiku picked at his meal while Alfred used both his hands to nearly inhale the outrageously sized meal. Once nearly all of the food ad been devoured Alfred picked up a handful of fries and held them close to Kiku’s mouth.

“Here, that little sandwich couldn’t have been enough to fill you up” Alfred said softly.

“I appreciate the offer but I am actually quite full” Kiku insisted as he raised his hand gesturing that he would not accept the french fries. Alfred gave him a slightly disappointed look before munching on the fries himself.

“Ready to go to the amusement park?” asked Alfred as he picked up their trays and brought them to the disposal bin.

“Ready when you are” replied Kiku.

“Then let’s go!” said Alfred as the two exited the restaurant and headed towards the next attraction. “What are you looking forward to doing the most? I personally can’t wait to check out the haunted house and the roller coaster!”

“I think I am looking forward most to the ferris wheel” replied Kiku. Soon the two arrived at the entrance to the amusement park and Alfred again produced a pair of tickets.

“So do you want to alternate on choosing rides? For example I say we hit the haunted house first and then you pick the next thing we do?” asked Alfred.

“That’s fine with me” replied Kiku as he grabbed a map and then led Alfred in the direction of the haunted house. The two stepped into the line and shortly found themselves in a car for two that slowly brought them through the dark entrance. Almost immediately after they were shrouded in darkness a lightening flash illuminated the window that was built into the wall and the face of a ghostly apparition was visible. Kiku jumped slightly at the apparition thus bumping into Alfred’s arm.

“Are you really that afraid of ghosts Kiku?” Alfred asked slightly concerned.

“Ghosts are terrifying on their own but I really hate rides like these since they are mostly full of jump scares” replied Kiku through nearly chattering teeth as the next ghost projection appeared in front of them with its arms outstretched nearly touching them.

“Well try not to worry! You’ve got your very own bona fide hero right beside you! No ghost would dare mess with you while I’m sitting right next to you!” Alfred flailed as he attempted to comfort Kiku. As the car turned a corner an ancient looking demon popped up on Kiku’s side of the car and laughed maniacally. A small shriek escaped Kiku at the sight of the unexpected prop. Alfred then wrapped an arm around Kiku protectively. “Just close your eyes and think of something soothing. The ride will be over soon”  
Kiku followed Alfred’s advice and closed his eyes. The sounds of the ride still made him cringe but it was less scary when he couldn’t see the ghosts and monsters. The ride ended soon enough and Alfred guided the slightly shaken up Kiku out into the reassuring sunlight.

“I’m sorry Kiku. I wouldn’t have made you go on that ride if I’d known you’d get this scared by it” Alfred apologized.

“I will be fine so do not trouble yourself over it” replied Kiku already visibly calmer after taking a few deep breaths. “The next choice is mine and I would like to ride the ferris wheel”

“Lead the way then” Alfred said cheerily as Kiku began walking in the direction of the enormous ferris wheel. The ferris wheel and the roller coaster were the most popular and well known attractions so it took the two slightly longer to get through the line.

“Enjoy the ride” said the employee as he secured the door to Kiku and Alfred’s car. The two sat across from each other in silence as their car was lifted. When the car was about half way to the top they had a perfect view of the roller coaster as it came hurdling through a narrow hole and then straight through the center of the ferris wheel.

“We are so riding that next!” Alfred declared excitedly as he watched the roller coaster. His body involuntarily jumped as the roller coaster passed through the ferris wheel thus causing the car to rock considerably. “Unless you don’t like roller coasters?” Alfred surmised when Kiku remained silently.

“There are no ghosts so I do not mind roller coasters” Kiku assured him with a small smile. Soon they were at the very top of the ferris wheel. “I just love the view from here” confessed Kiku as his eyes took in the flawless view of the entire park.

“Then you’re going to love where I’m taking you to dinner tonight, and as a bonus for coming out with me today I’ll tell you why all my plans today hinged on you coming with me at dinner” Alfred said in a voice as smooth as velvet. The two remained silent for the remainder of the ride. Alfred had kept his gaze firmly out the window while Kiku found himself slightly blushing at Alfred’s change of voice and kept his gaze downcast.

“Please enjoy the rest of your day!” said the same employee that had secured their door as the two departed.

“Hurry up Kiku! The sooner we get through the amusement park the faster we can go to dinner and you can have the answers you’ve been craving all day!” called Alfred as he bolted towards the substantial line for the roller coaster. Kiku slightly picked up his pace but did not run to catch up with Alfred. It took quite some time before it was their turn to ride the roller coaster. Each time the roller coaster passed the excitement on Alfred’s face grew while a nervous expression claimed Kiku’s features.

‘Suddenly I am reminded of a car ride I shared with Italy when he offered me a ride home from a world meeting once’ Kiku’s mind relived the experience as he was strapped in next to a practically vibrating Alfred. It wasn’t until the attendant was going over safety regulations the Alfred noticed Kiku’s terrified expression.

“Remember, if you’re scared close your eyes and when we drop down hold your breath it will ease the sensation of the pit in your stomach” coached Alfred as he squeezed Kiku’s hand. A moment later the coaster took off. Kiku immediately clutched the sides of the drop down pull bar and began shrieking. Alfred on the other hand threw is arms up in the air and screamed approvingly as the ride dropped and twisted sharply as suddenly as the ride had taken off. Within a couple minutes the ride came to a stop and the belts and bars clicked loose. Alfred jumped up and out of the seat just as energetic as he had been before the ride.

“That was great! So what’s the next ride?” asked Alfred as he turned to face Kiku. Kiku in contrast looked completely drained of energy. He shakily lifted himself from the seat before answering.

“The next ride is the Sky Flower. Here, now you lead us to it” said Kiku as he handed Alfred the map.

“Ok” Alfred replied sheepishly as he took the map. He unfolded it and quickly found the direction the Sky Flower was in. The ride looked soothing as the two made their way through the line and onto the ride. There was a small bucket shaped space just big enough for two with a large colorful umbrella shaped top. The ride was simple and just rose into the air giving the riders another excellent view of the park before lowering back down. “Well that was relaxing” stated Alfred as they exited the Sky Flower. “We have time for one more ride before our dinner reservations” Alfred decided as he glanced at his watch. “Hmm, how about we ride that one?” he pointed in the direction of one called Dive.

“That is a good choice. It is a shooting game” agreed Kiku. The two walked right onto the ride. They stepped into a moving car with two laser guns attached to the front of the car. As they sat down a video came on at the top of a tunnel that the car was heading into.

“Aliens are attacking our planet! Shoot the aliens and save the world!” announced the video. Alfred grabbed the laser and aggressively began shooting at the alien targets before him. Kiku became determined as well and followed Alfred’s example in taking down the alien targets.

“Winner! Player one!” announced the car at the end of the ride.

“Woohoo!” cheered Alfred as he was proclaimed the winner. “Ready for dinner?” asked Alfred as they exited the ride and headed for the gate.

“I’ve been looking forward to dinner since the ferris wheel” replied Kiku. They made their way to Kiku’s car and a short while later passed through the entrance and were in the elevator that took them to the restaurant. 

“Welcome to the Ginza Sky Lounge” greeted the maître d.

“We have reservations under Jones” said Alfred. The maître d checked his list and then grabbed two menus.

“Right this way” he instructed as he led them to a table next to the window. “The restaurant will have revolved around one full time within the next ninety minutes. Your waiter will be right with you”

Alfred and Kiku sat down and opened their menus. Alfred scanned over the menu then set it down and gazed out the window. The sun had set and the entire city shined bright with bright neon colored signs. Kiku took a little longer to look at the menu but soon gazed up at the sky and noted the many stars that had come out.

“It really is a beautiful view” commented Kiku. 

“I think so too. That’s why I wanted to come here” said Alfred.

“Sirs, may I take your orders?” asked the waiter as he readied his pen and order sheet.

“Yes, I’ll start off with the house salad. Then I’ll have the herb grilled lamb and then I’d like the strawberry shortcake for dessert. And bring us a bottle of your best red wine” said Alfred.

“Very good sir and for you?” the waiter gestured to Kiku.

“I will have the soup of the day followed by the black beef fillet and then some strawberry shortcake for me as well” replied Kiku.

“Your appetizers will be out shortly” said the waiter as he dismissed himself.

“So the reason why I came here today is because I have strong feelings for you” started Alfred. His face flushed as he continued. “I’ve wanted to have an intimate relationship with you for a while now actually…but I wasn’t sure how to approach this subject with you and I don’t really know what I would do if you rejected me. In movies and what not the hero always seem to know just what to say to capture the heart of his beloved but I don’t have a lot of experience in that department so all I could think to do was take you out to do things I enjoy and hope you might feel the same way”

“One house salad and the soup of the day” announced the waiter as he set down the appetizers then left to serve another table. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Alfred blushed right up to his ears as he poked at his salad.

“Well first of all I am relieved that your odd behavior today was something common instead of some illness that was making you delirious” said Kiku as he swallowed a spoonful of his soup. “Second of all you worried for nothing. I am quite fond of you as well however you radiate such childish innocence I would have felt like a perverted old man if I had propositioned you”

“Oh wow! That is such a relief! I can’t believe I got so nervous over nothing!” Alfred replied heartily. His blush had disappeared and he started eating his salad instead of playing with it. As soon as they finished their appetizers the waiter returned with their entrees and the bottle of red wine. The waiter set down the main course and filled both wine glasses half way before leaving the bottle and returning to his other tables.

“Since I know what you are up to now I think when we visit the video game store I will introduce you to some dating simulation games. I think they will give you some pointers on what to do next time” said Kiku as he cut into his fillet.

“Thanks! I need all the help I can get” replied Alfred as he sipped the wine. “How’s the fillet? So far my meal’s been top notch!” Alfred had nearly finished his lamb by this point and had been silently admiring the view for most of the meal.

“Mine is very delicious. For being so nervous about today I have to say you planned the perfect first date” replied Kiku. Alfred blushed slightly and averted his eyes.

“And finally the strawberry shortcakes” said the waiter as he presented two slices of cake. “I will take this up whenever you are ready” he continued as he placed the check on the table.

“You can take this up now” Alfred replied as he scanned the check quickly and handed the waiter his credit card.

“Very good sir” he replied before leaving.

“Thank you but I could have at least paid for dinner” said Kiku.

“I’m trying to be a gentleman…and a gentleman always pays on a date” Alfred replied shyly as he took a bite of his cake. Kiku couldn’t help but give a small to smile to Alfred’s chivalry.

“Here’s your card sir. We hope you enjoyed dining with us this evening” said the waiter as he returned Alfred’s card and cleared the table of the now empty dessert plates.

“Thanks, we had a great time” said Alfred as he signed the receipt.

“Ready for the video game store?” inquired Kiku as he stood up.

“You bet!” replied Alfred as he followed Kiku back to the elevator and then down the street.

“This is one of my favorite video game stores” said Kiku as he disappeared into one of the shops along the street. Alfred picked up his pace and then spotted Kiku heading to the back of the store. As Alfred approached Kiku held out three games for him. Alfred took the games and a surprised expression instantly came to him as he saw the cover art for the games.

One had a classroom full of boys seeming to be telling secrets and exchanging various things such as phones, wrapped gifts and for one particular couple a kiss. The second game showed a half dressed doctor with a thermometer in one hand and an unmarked bottle of pills in the other. The doctor was dressed in loose mint green pants, a stethoscope around his neck and a head mirror wrapped around his head. Behind him was a table you would typically find in an exam room and not too far from the table was a bath tub filled with rose petals. The third games cover featured one man in the center dressed in a revealing leather outfit licking a riding crop with two bound and blindfolded men on either side of him. One man was bound to a chair while the other was bound in a standing position against the wall. Behind the three were a variety of toys used in bondage and a bed with a third man bound to it.

“I take it these are the dating sims games?” Alfred asked slowly.

“Yes. You said you did not have much experience so I picked a variety so you can get to know what is out there and decide what you would like to try. For the record I am open to trying anything so do not feel shy if you find a scenario you would like to try” replied Kiku.

“Ok. Thank you” Alfred replied as his face again flushed crimson and his body language indicated that he was experiencing a whole new level of embarrassment.

‘His innocence makes him all the more cute’ Kiku decided as he led Alfred to the front. Alfred grabbed the games he had originally wanted as they made their way to the cashier. As the cashier scanned the bar codes on the games he gave a whistle associated with cat calls as he scanned dating games. Alfred inclined his head as the embarrassment washed over him all over again.

“Thank you again for spending the day with me” said Alfred as the two exited the store. “I had a wonderful time! So I’ll call you soon to set up our next date?”

“You are leaving now?” Kiku asked confused. “You did not want to get physical with me before you left?”

“Kiku?! It’s pretty inappropriate to sleep with someone on the first date! And I couldn’t put the moves on you in your own house!” replied Alfred.  
Kiku gave a slight chuckle to Alfred’s response. “Have you ever heard of a love hotel?”

“No”

“It is a special kind of hotel designed specifically for lovers looking to be as physically intimate as possible. There are plenty of them around here, do you think you could put the moves on me in a more neutral setting like that?”

“I guess I could” Alfred replied softly.

“Good. Follow me” instructed Kiku. They were soon at the front desk of a small hotel. “We would like to rent a room for two hours” stated Kiku. The manager exchanged the room key for Kiku’s credit card.

“Enjoy your stay” said the manager as Kiku led Alfred to the elevator. Moments later Kiku slid the card key in and out of the slot and opened the door. The room was small and simple. A large bed in the center, a tv in the front of the room and a small bathroom off to the side. Kiku removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor as soon as the door was closed. He also slipped out of his socks and shoes before going into the bathroom. Alfred too kicked off his socks and shoes and then sat on the edge of the bed.

“Another plus to visiting a love hotel is some of them supply lubricant” as he returned holding a few packets of said lubricant. Kiku joined Alfred on the bed and whispered in his ear. “So are you going to show me those moves you mentioned earlier?”

“Sure thing” replied Alfred as a sudden surge of confidence overcame him. Alfred snaked one hand around Kiku’s neck and rested it behind Kiku’s head. He then pressed his lips to Kiku’s. Kiku smiled and parted his lips allowing Alfred’s tongue entry. At first Alfred’s tongue poked around until it found and tangled itself with Kiku’s. Then Alfred sucked on Kiku’s bottom lip and used his free hand to gently push him down on the bed. Just as Kiku was feeling dizzy Alfred pulled away. He gave a smile before he leaned back down and slowly started trailing feathery kisses from Kiku’s neck, to his collarbone, then down his chest to his navel. Once he reached Kiku’s jeans he savagely grabbed the hem of the jeans and his underwear and slid them off and onto the floor in one swift motion. He then sent his own shirt flying to the floor. While Alfred had been pulling his shirt over his head Kiku sat up and gently ran his fingers down Alfred’s torso until he reached Alfred’s jeans. Once the shirt had been removed Kiku slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Alfred’s jeans. Picking up on Kiku’s eagerness Alfred got on his knees and mirrored what he had just done to Kiku. Once his remaining articles of clothing were around his knees he kicked out his legs one at a time and discarded the final obstacle between them. Kiku gave Alfred a sexy smirk as he tore open one of the lubricant packets.

“Allow me” he said as he applied the goo to Alfred’s engorged member and generously slicked him up from base to tip. As Kiku checked his work Alfred grabbed and opened another packet of lube.

“My turn” he stated as he gave him a quick kiss and again pushed Kiku down on the bed. He positioned himself between Kiku’s legs which were bent at the knees. Alfred squeezed the packet over his index and middle fingers until they were completely covered and dripping. Then he carefully eased his index finger into Kiku’s soft pucker. He slowly moved it in and out before adding the second finger. He then alternated between scissoring and thrusting. “How’s that feel?”

“Wonderful. Now give me what I really want” replied Kiku. Alfred removed his fingers and passionately placed a few kisses on Kiku’s inner thigh as he guided his rock hard cock inside of him.

“Are you ok?” asked Alfred once he was fully sheathed inside of his lover.

“Yes, now move!” ordered Kiku. Immediately Alfred placed his hands on Kiku’s knee caps and took off at a quick pace. Kiku made soft moans and clutched the pillow that his head was resting on. Alfred angled his hips until Kiku gave a particularly loud cry.

“Found it” Alfred breathed triumphantly as he focused on Kiku’s sweet spot. Alfred increased his pace until he felt a warm sensation pooling in his stomach, then he grasped Kiku’s dick and began pumping roughly in time with his thrusts.

“Kiku! I’m about there!” Alfred panted.

“Me too!” he replied as Alfred came with a throaty grunt. A few more pumps from Alfred and Kiku too fired his seed over his stomach. Alfred then collapsed beside Kiku.

“You…rented for…two hours right?” huffed Alfred as he caught his breath.

“Yes”

“Then join me for a shower?” asked Alfred as he pushed himself off the bed and held his hand out to Kiku.

“Of course” Kiku smiled as he took Alfred’s hand and was subsequently pulled to his feet. Alfred gently tugged Kiku into the bathroom and started the shower. He stepped in the moment he turned the water on and let the water splash over his glistening body. Kiku stepped in behind him a moment later clutching a bottle of two in one shampoo and body wash. Kiku pushed pass Alfred so that he monopolized the water and applied some of the soap to Alfred’s arms and chest. Kiku’s focus on rubbing his body brought Alfred’s member back to attention.

“You are so sexy Kiku” Alfred declared as he captured Kiku’s lips again. “I can’t believe I waited so long to be with you” he continued as he grabbed the back of Kiku’s thighs and hoisted him up so that Kiku could wrap his legs around him waist. Alfred inclined his head so that he could kiss the crook of Kiku’s neck as he again entered Kiku’s tight heat.

“I love you Alfred” Kiku whispered into his ear as Alfred thrusted up into him. “You are very…good at this…for claiming to… have little experience” he stated between the thrusts.

“I love you too!” Alfred declared as he again ejaculated inside of Kiku. The friction between their stomachs had aroused Kiku cock causing him to cum simultaneously with Alfred. Once they finished they properly washed themselves and got dressed.

“I’ll call you tomorrow” Alfred promised as he placed a chaste kiss on Kiku’s cheek.

“I will be waiting” Kiku replied as Alfred headed to his plane. Once he had taken off Kiku returned home satisfied with a surprisingly perfect day.

END


End file.
